My Personal Cupid
by lady-water-dragon
Summary: Sakura has been in love with Li for so long. However will she still love him if she learns how big of an ice king he is? What if Sakura happens to stumbled across Cupid him...erm...herself? SxS, TxE
1. Chapter 1 Enter Sakura

**My Personal Cupid **

Hello all! Lady-water-dragon is back with her stories once again, I'll admit that I have improved and I hope that you all enjoy! Please read and keep track with the story if you find that it appeals you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS.

* * *

**Chapter one: Enter Sakura**

She was staring at him again with that dreamy look in her eyes. Tomoyo sighed, _Oh Sakura. _She thought a bit frustrated. Tomoyo always thought her best friend was adorable especially when the girl became infatuated. There was always that faint stain of pink on her cheeks, her full lips open slightly ajar as she stared and there was always the gleaming look in her deep emerald colored eyes. Tomoyo couldn't help but sigh again as she followed the girl's gaze. She was already certain of whom Sakura was staring at; that chestnut haired boy with amber colored eyes. Tomoyo's deep amethyst colored eyes were set on him solemnly. Her long violet hair tumbled over her shoulders and reached until her lower back, Tomoyo had pale and very delicate skin. She looked frail; her eyes often gave her a gentle look. He was a very handsome boy, his amber eyes deep and intense. His peach colored skin and proud build were also very dreamy to think of. For the third time Tomoyo sighed, but he knew nothing about Sakura and Sakura new nothing about him, her best friend only admired him from afar.

"But he's cute and I know that he is immensely smart." Sakura often reasoned.

But the chestnut haired boy always had a cold look in his eyes and never seemed to stop glaring at others. Tomoyo just couldn't agree with Sakura on this one, she wished that her best friend would at least try to date another—having eyes on one boy could not possibly be healthy—either that or maybe somehow Tomoyo could get Sakura to talk to him. However Sakura was too often embarrassed when the discussion fell to his name. "I couldn't!" She would say, "He would think of me as a complete moron! I'd look stupid!" Then there was always a followed sigh, "I could never be able to talk to a guy like Li Syaoran."

Tomoyo could not see what the problem was, how could Sakura be so embarrassed? The girl was fairly pretty, she thought of Sakura's eyes as her best feature; Sakura's eyes were large and oval and sparkled like a jewel. She had light peach colored skin and her curves filled the right places. Her short brown hair reached until her shoulders and often framed her face.Finally Tomoyo cleared her throat deciding to pull Sakura out of her reverie.

"T-Tomoyo?" She gasped.

"Sakura, you're rice is practically hanging from your chopsticks. Don't you think it's finally time to eat it?"

Sakura stared blankly at the raised chopsticks in her hand—baring rice. Bringing it into her mouth she ate it slowly, still staring at Li as he played soccer in the field. He was so great! She couldn't help but feel her heart lift. Li was generally a very popular guy, he had a club dedicated to him, dozens of fans, and he had amazing grades!

Sakura admired him, he was handsome and brilliant! If only she could somehow gather the courage to talk to him…

The strangest thing about him though was that he was still single! Now, that was definitely something to contemplate about. How could a great guy like him not have a girlfriend? It just didn't seem right…Though Sakura herself was not complaining; she heard that he had turned dozens of girls down and each of them he sent home crying. That was something that worried her quite a bit but she tried not to think of the many incidents. Perhaps the dozens of girls who had tried had been too overconfident. It could not have been him who made them cry, Sakura often thought. It must have been their confidence that cooked them. But definitely Syaoran could not have been the one that drove them to tears. But Sakura was especially surprised when Tsuzumi Hanako, one of the prettiest girls in school (Who was also known for her record of being a play girl) tried to get Li for herself once, and then she too was sent home crying. Tsuzumi was not one to cry, she was used to rejection and she was used to break ups. Tsuzumi almost _never _cried…At least Sakura thought so.

"Sakura." Tomoyo said with another sigh, "Come now Sakura. The bell just rang."

Once again snapped out of her thoughts Sakura looked at Tomoyo apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear it."

"It's fine Sakura." Replied Tomoyo, exasperated. Sakura watched as Tomoyo stood up and she frowned, she really _was _sorry. Sakura knew that Tomoyo was probably getting tired of her…

Slowly standing up Sakura walked over to her best friend and hugged her from behind. "No, really. I'm _sorry _Tomoyo. I am always spacing out on you; you must be tired of it. I'm always thinking about him and you must be tired of it."

Tomoyo was silent for a small while but then she let out another one of her sighs and slowly a smile curled on her lips. Soft and quiet. "Don't worry my dear Sakura," She said, "I forgive you. It's just that I think that lately these past months we haven't talked much. I miss you Sakura, you're little crush has turned into an obsession I'm afraid to say. But I promise to support you. I want you to be happy Sakura and if you think that being with him will make you happy than that's fine with me."

"An obsession?" Sakura looked worried, "I hope it hasn't gone that far!"

"I think it has Sakura. You are immensely in love with him, more than you have ever been in love with Yukito, if you want to hear your sickness in much more pleasant terms."

Sakura blushed a deep red, Tomoyo looked appealed. "Sakura, how I long to see you happy."  
"But I am happy!" Sakura retorted, "I have you, Dad, Touya, Yukito and even Eriol!"

"Yes, but you don't know love the way I, your father, Touya, Yukito and Eriol do."

"My time will come soon." Said Sakura earnestly, "We don't need to rush things."

"I love Eriol, Sakura. You know I do. You know just as well that he loves me; Touya has a wife and so does Yukito. Your father has known love and he had your mother once before and in spirit she is still with him. I love you Sakura and you love me, we are best friends. As your best friend I want you to know true love. I see the way you look at Li and I see the way you yearn to speak a small word to him. If you want to get to know him Sakura, let me know. I will help you and Eriol will be right by your side as well."

"Thank you, Tomoyo."

Then Tomoyo grinned, even though she had said all those things to Sakura. Deep down she could not help but be worried, it was natural that Tomoyo knew Li's record of making girls cry. She was afraid that her dear friend would get hurt; Sakura was too innocent for that. Deciding not to think about it Tomoyo grinned wider, "Do you know how late we are for class, by the way?"

Sakura winced, "Oh no!" She exclaimed, before rushing towards the building. Tomoyo followed afterwards, laughing.

Sakura sighed that night, staring out her window sill. It was a plain night, the moon was not out and the stars twinkled merrily in the dark sky. She had her elbows propped and her chin leaning against her palms. The night was chilly and soon winter was coming. Sakura couldn't wait!

She enjoyed the winter holidays, the snow, the laughs, the food! Everything about the winter holiday was grand. Sakura found herself thinking of the coming Christmas and she was excited. Of course it was still too early to dream and she laughed at the thought. Soon enough though, she and Tomoyo planned to make herself known to Li and that was before their Winter Holiday. Sakura was feeling rather nervous but excited about it as well. Once again she was thinking about Li and she tried her best not to care.

She wanted to think about Li, she liked thinking about Li. Perhaps it was an obsession but she wanted to think it differently. There was no doubt in her mind that she was in love with Li, yes, madly in love. Sakura wanted to talk to him and perhaps if possible get him to feel the same way about her.

What exactly had made her start to feel so immensely for Li?

That herself she didn't know. Was it the way he stared with his intense amber eyes when he was in thought, was it the way he chestnut colored hair blew when the wind played with it, was it his brains that she fell for?

Sakura sighed. Unlike when she had had a crush on Yukito, she knew nothing quite about Li which made it hard. Oh, how she wished to change all that.

Definitely of course she would, Tomoyo had told her they would and she trusted Tomoyo with that answer. Somehow she would get close enough to him to be able to call him by his first name. Somehow. Then he could call her Sakura as well!

_Syaoran and Sakura. _She mouthed the two names with sweetness in her voice. That was the kind of happiness that she wanted, the kind she knew so well that she needed. Sakura needed to know love and she needed to learn it from Syaoran.

When school came by the next day, Sakura was positively thrilled. Learning from a call that she received from Tomoyo very early in the morning, they would try to get Sakura to talk with Syaoran.

She hardly knew him but Sakura knew that she would definitely fall all the more for him. Somehow her world seemed to gain so much more color. Soon…_Hopefully _she would be with her knight and shining armor; the man who would protect her and hold her in his arms forever and ever. She would get to know about him—Oh, she did know quite a bit, he was smart, handsome, athletic, artistic, quiet… _Kind and Daring, noble and caring! _She added in her thoughts. Sakura spotted Tomoyo by the cherry blossoms grove, standing there and watching the thrilled girl through her video camera. "Sakura!" She called.

With a smile Sakura quickly rushed towards Tomoyo her grin widening. "Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo only laughed, "Are you ready for your big day?"

"Big day! Oh, I hope so!" Sakura replied giggling, "Although I am nervous, I think I'm more excited."

"That's good to hear…Oh, my darling Sakura you look so cute when you are happy like that!" Tomoyo sighed with pleasure as she brought the camera closer to Sakura's face.

Sakura laughed perhaps a little nervously and gently pushed Tomoyo's camera aside. "Tomoyo, enough of that. I get nervous when the camera is too close."

Tomoyo looked reluctant but complied and even shut the video camera off. Sakura looked around them, her eyes dreamy. "Isn't it sad?" She asked, noting the coming winter. The cherry blossom trees were empty of their fine pinkish red petals. The air was icy and the sky suddenly seemed so clear. "These trees will be without wings until spring comes along."

Her best friend Tomoyo only smiled and nodded slowly, "I agree with you Sakura. But spring will come a lot sooner than you think."

"I know. The holidays are always such a blast—you feel sad when it's over."

"You feel sad when every season is over."

"Yeah…Well….Erm….Every season is so wonderful!"

Tomoyo shrugged and then began to walk for school, Sakura trailed after with her fingers intertwined behind her back. Sakura was always so simple and it seemed that the just the Cherry trees—barren of all it's petals, could bring her morning down. Sakura loved everyone and everything. Well, maybe everything except ghost stories and _ghosts_. Tomoyo positively loved her best friend a.k.a, cousin.

Once they reached school Sakura had instantly seem withdrawn. Her nervousness getting the better of her, she was silent as they walked up the stair case and entered the classroom. There were already some students walking about the class and chattering. Sakura's eyes slowly moved towards the back of the room and she glanced at the chair where Li sat. He was there, sitting quietly while his friends stood in a small circle around him; chattering. Sakura's heart clenched and Tomoyo couldn't help but smile as a blush stained Sakura's soft cheeks. Nudging for Sakura to walk in, her best friend did so however perhaps a bit shakily. Placing her bag by her chair Sakura smoothed out her clothing.

"T-Tomoyo I—"

Tomoyo immediately shushed her by tugging on a passing Eriol's arm. "Eriol." She said, smiling.

Eriol could only smile back and he leaned down to give Tomoyo a peck on the forehead. "Good morning my love."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and pushed Eriol playfully, "Remember our plan?"

He smiled at her and then his eyes moved towards Sakura, "Yes I do." There was a twinkle of amusement in his dark eyes that for some reason made Sakura's hair stand. "Plan?" She asked.

Eriol looked over his shoulder and Sakura did not possibly expect what was to happen next, "Li!" He called. Sakura had almost yelped. _L-Li!?_

The amber eyed boy looked up from his table and his circle of friends had spread apart. Eriol shrugged for him to come over and with a glare Li stood up from his seat and walked over. Sakura could feel her heart pumping as he approached; her cheeks were beginning to take a very rosy color. She was feeling dizzy all of a sudden; her knees were growing weaker and weaker the closer he came. Very soon as he stood in front of her, her knees gave in and she fell into her chair staring at him in awe, the boy—was he really just a boy? The _god _in front of her looked so…wow, she couldn't even describe it. Sakura could only stare down her fists on her lap. "Li, when are the next soccer try outs?" Eriol asked.

Li looked at Eriol and raised an inquiring brow, "After the winter holiday. Why do you ask?"  
"I think I'm planning to join."

"_You_?"

"Yes, who else?"

"You play Eriol?" Li's voice did not sound at all convinced and this made Eriol smile all the more. He chuckled to himself as he put his palm on Sakura's desk to lean against it. "Yes well, it was never too hard."

"I thought you were more of the piano type."

"Oh yes, but Syaoran. I am also quite athletic." Eriol replied.

"It's _Li._" He pursued, his eyes narrowed at Eriol. They were not in close enough terms for Eriol to call him in first name basis. In fact no one but members of his family called him by first name basis and it was to be kept that way. Eriol chuckled and apologized, then Tomoyo nudged him with her elbow; gutting it hard into his ribs. Eriol tried hard not to let out a wince. "Well then," He said clearing his throat and clamping his hand over his now bruised ribs. "Why, I don't think that you know Tomoyo and Sakura quite well."

Sakura looked up hopefully, her green eyes a wave of anticipation. "No I don't." Was Li's abrupt reply and then he walked back to his friends. Sakura felt as if her heart had dropped but then Tomoyo consoled her by putting a hand on her shoulder and saying, "That's just the beginning."

The surprise came during science. The teacher was announcing some project wherein she would partner everyone in the class and they would make something that involved chemistry. "Perfume, for instance is one example." Her teacher said, "You can't get enough. If somehow any of you could gather ingredients to make perfume and then _make _a good perfume that doesn't dry your skin or make a persons hair fall off you'll get a good grade. Then I'll have the process demonstrated of course, and there must be a sample for everyone. Don't go about things that are too expensive." The teacher paused, "You can make anything class. It does not have to be perfume, class."

"Now, I will announce your partners now. Hanako and Hiroshi, Eriol and Takashi, Mayu and Conan, Yamada and Rena, Li and Kinomoto…

At the mention of both their names being announced together as partners Sakura felt her face burn. She quickly looked over at Li, he seemed to think nothing of it. His face was expressionless as usual and she couldn't help but frown at that. But then (She perked up) she would be _his _partner, that would give her the opportunity of a life time!

The teacher announced that it was finally time to meet with their partners and discuss their plans. Very sheepishly, Sakura stood up. Her face was burning with a blush as she approached him on his seat. Tomoyo and Eriol nudged at each other and both watched in silence while pretending to go to their partners.

Sakura could practically feel her heart leaping the closer she approached, she seemed to be much more interested in the floor than usual. Finally Sakura stood in front of him and he brought his head to look up as he acknowledged her. "L-Li." She gulped, her voice hesitant.

"Sit down." He told her with a firm voice.

Quite startled by his tone Sakura pulled a chair closer to him and sat down with rather solemn eyes. "W-Well, s-s-since we're partners…I was wondering what you wanted to make?"

Syaoran could only shrug and he sat back, "I don't really care. You decide." His voice was cold.

Sakura nodded slowly and then she swallowed a lump forming in her throat, "Well…How about perfume then?"

"The teacher gave that as an example already. Something else."

She gave another nod. "Pudding then?"

Li shook his head, "Too simple." He told her, studying her face. Her cheeks flushed with a deep rosy color and her lower lip was quivering at that he raised a brow. "Ice cream then." Li suggested not taking his eyes off her.Sakura seemed appealed at the idea and he watched her as she smiled at him for the first time. "That sounds perfect." She told him, "At my house then? Well…erm…If it's okay with you."

Li nodded, "That would do quite well. Tomorrow after school then the teacher announced just a little earlier that it will be due in a weeks time."

"Right." Sakura smiled, "Tomorrow sounds perfect."

* * *

Well well! Done with this chappie, hope you all enjoyed! R&R!! Please drop me a review so I will know whether to continue or not! I hope you guys enjoyed this cause I sure did enjoy making it!

What'll happen in the next chappie? Bum bum bum! Tune in!


	2. Chapter 2 A day together

**Author's notes: **First of all, I want to express my deepest apologies for not submitting the second chapter sooner. My computer broke down and we had to get the whole mother board fixed! I'm so sorry! This chapter was never meant to be long too, but I promise the next chapter will be so long that your eyes will bleed!

I will try to update sooner, okay?

I also want to thank the following for reviewing, I really enjoyed reading them and I felt so encouraged.

**Snowcharms: **I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I will not make you have to wait so long anymore! I promise! Thank you so much for your review, it thrilled me to know that you thought that the story will be interesting!

**dbzgtfan2004: **Thank you for your review, SXS forever!! And I'm sorry for the long wait!

**krn5rul3:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it, continue to tune in and review, please!

**cherywolflover:** I will keep going, I will finish this fanfic!

* * *

**Chapter two- A day together**

The next morning was a rush for Sakura, the girl was absolutely thrilled that Li was coming in the afternoon and she wanted to make everything totally perfect. Sakura dove into cleaning the living room—making sure that everything was spotless and everything was in peach order. Then she made sure that the kitchen tables were so clean that you could see your reflection through them.

Sakura seemed to be marching around endlessly and this made her Father Fujitaka smile with amusement. He helped her out of course and even offered to clean the upstairs. Fujitaka was wise enough to know that Sakura's efforts were for the boy coming over. _She fancies him? _Fujitaka would think to himself.

When they were done cleaning it was almost noon and Sakura was resting on the couch when there was a knock on the door and it flew open. Touya, her older brother walked in wearing his coat and tie for work. "Hello Monster." He grinned.

_Oh no! Bad timing! _Was Sakura's first screaming thought.

Li was sure to be a dead man if Touya was able to lay his killer hands on him. "Touya, h-hello." Sakura greeted back.

Touya looked around curiously, "Hey the place is real clean…" He smirked, "If you need me, I will be in my room." With that he left her to be at his room. Sakura's older brother no longer lived with them as he was already married , but he still took time to visit home every one in a while since he lived nearby. _As long as Touya's here there is no way things will go well with Li! _

Sakura couldn't help but think of the horrific turn of events and she was desperate to have it solved but she could think of nothing!

After an hour or so of worrying the doorbell rang and Sakura sprang out of the couch and dashed to get the door. She was not surprised to see Li standing there but never the less she was feeling nervous and excited. "L-Li, co-come in." Sakura said half-smiling.

Li entered quietly and nodded to her as he approached.

"Kinomoto." He greeted. Without another word Sakura led him inside and had him sit on the couch as she served tea. Her mind was going totally bonkers and she could hardly surpress her joy at Li being in her house! Her heart was pounding furiously at the thought and she had to do her best to try and keep calm. When Sakura came back to him with the tea, she quietly poured it and smiled. "Please enjoy, have you eaten lunch yet :

Li just nodded his head and thanked her for the tea. When they were done drinking, Li stood up and sighed. "We'll have to go grocery for the ingredients that we will need."  
Sakura's heart jumped at the thought of being out alone with him and she sprang up from her seat. "Y-Yes, right." She shuffled on her feet, "Let me just get some money and a cook book."  
"What's the cook book for?" Li asked, raising a brow.

"Well…So we'll know what ingredients to get."

"Forget it. We don't need it, just leave it to me."

Sakura just stared at him for a long while but then she nodded obediently and went to fetch some money. When she came back Li was already standing outside the door, waiting for her. Sakura's heart did another leap, she still couldn't believe that this was all really happening! She was going to spend the day with Li!

She had almost forgotten about Touya when the thought suddenly popped into her head and quickly she headed for the door in fear of Touya coming down any minute from his room.

Syaoran thought that Kinomoto was being unusually quiet. At school she was always so cheerful and now she was so silent, looking down at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the entire world. She barely looked at him but this did not bother him much and as they entered the grocery store Kinomoto nearly tripped over as she stumbled on her left foot, she instinctively grabbed on to Syaoran's sleeve and they both crashed to the ground, Syaoran on his bum and Kinomoto on her hip with her side touching his back. "O-Ow…" Kinomoto groaned.

Syaoran glared at her, "What did you think you were doing?" He snapped, wincing at the pain and the embarrassment as the people around stared at them weirdly. Kinomoto just let out another groan, "S-Sorry." She apologized sheepishly. Then Syaoran shoved her hands off his sleeve and stood up angrily. Kinomoto looked at him and quietly stood up. There was something with the look in her eyes that made him feel a bit discomforted. He couldn't explain it really; she just looked at him solemnly. They proceeded inside after a while of going around and not talking, Syaoran finally looked at her and asked. "Let's just make Vanilla Ice cream…To be basic."

Kinomoto smiled a little, "Its funny isn't it? We're studying chemistry yet we are cooking."  
"It's fine." Syaoran replied, feeling comfortable. "I'm sure you think that it is fun."

"Yes! I am very happy about this project." She said, giving him a genuine smile. "I really think that our chemistry teacher rocks, don't you?"  
"Yeah…" He said, and afterwards he stayed quiet and just listened to her as she talked. Syaoran glanced at her every now and then, realizing more and more that she was different from other girls and that he liked her best when she was cheerful. Kinomoto seemed content and he actually felt comfortable. She would smile at him, he would stare back at her blankly, not coldly.

He was kind of feeling glad that he had her as a partner. At least she was not all over him like other girls, honestly, it got irritating at times.

When they were done gathering their supplies they were about to head home when they bumped into Eriol and Tomoyo. "Tomoyo!" Kinomoto exclaimed joyously.

Syaoran took notice of how sudden her tone of voice had changed, and how truly joyful her voice sounded. He stared at her from the side of his eyes and saw such gentle happiness in them. Suddenly, he did not know why but he felt a bit annoyed. She would rather of had Tomoyo for company than him?

_Of course she would. You are being irrelevant. _He snapped at himself. Then a sudden thought crossed his mind, has he, Syaoran ever made someone smile like that?

No, he never has.

Eriol and Tomoyo approached them, hand in hand. They smiled at the two,

"How adorable!" Squealed Tomoyo, bringing out her video camera. "Is this a date?"

Kinomoto's cheeks produced a light pink color, "T-T-Tomoyo. Of course not, we were just…We just came from the grocery, we are doing the project."

"Which is exactly what you two should be doing." Syaoran said coldly.

Both Tomoyo and Eriol ignored him, "So, how are things going?"

"Great!" Kinomoto replied, "It's lots of fun and things are going well, isn't it Li?"

"As far as shopping could go, I guess things are good." He replied.

"How about you two? Are you on a date?" Kinomoto smiled.

"Yes we are, although, Eriol is supposed to meet up with Takashi in an hour and I'm worried that Eriol will end up cheating on me." Tomoyo laughed.

Eriol just chuckled, "I wouldn't cheat on you for the world my dear."

Syaoran was relieved when they finally got away from the couple and reached Kinomoto's house. Kinomoto didn't seem half as please though and when they entered she let out a small, "Hoe…" At the sight of her older brother—he seemed to be—sitting on the sofa. He turned to stare at them; his eyes lingered on Kinomoto and then traveled towards Syaoran's direction. Slowly, the man's eyes narrowed dangerously and Syaoran replied with the same deadly stare.

"T-Touya." Kinomoto mumbled worriedly. She pulled Syaoran into the kitchen, ignoring her brother's treacherous gaze.

She seemed relieved for a while but her relief was short lived when Touya marched into the kitchen himself. "So…" He said, talking to Kinomoto but staring directly at Syaoran.

"Who's this little punk?" Touya asked, raising a brow.

"T-Touya!" Kinomoto snapped, "He isn't a punk. This is Li, he's my chemistry partner."

"Whatever, he looks like a brat to me."

Syaoran scowled, "What did you say?" His voice was icy.

"Brat." Touya repeated with even more venom in his voice. Kinomoto stepped in front of the two glaring voice and gave Touya a glare of her own, "Touya, don't treat Li like that! He's my partner, now will you please leave us in peace?"  
"Yes Touya, please leave Sakura and her friend alone." Said Fujitaka, standing behind Touya.

Her brother's eyes narrowed more, but then slowly he sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Whatever." He grumbled, marching out of the kitchen.

When her father was gone, Kinomoto stared at Syaoran apologetically. "Sorry Li." She apologized.

"It's fine." He replied agitatedly.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Thank you for reading! Please review, I will post the third chappy when I get at least two reviews! Thank you all!!! 


End file.
